Let's Get Some Coffee
by 27lablover
Summary: After a first encounter at a festival, Lovino expects to never see Antonio again. However, in his art class, a certain Spaniard shows up as a model. What will this lead to? Spamano. Human AU. One-Shot (for now...). Human names used. Crappy summaries will be crappy summaries.


**Hi, guys. This is something I've been wanting to write for a while. Just to clarify, it is a Human AU.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Feliciano, for the last time, _no,_ " I say. "I am not having dinner with you and that stupid potato bastard."

The sun shines down on our backs as we walk. It's hot, making me more irritated than usual. My brother clings to my arm and starts to whine.

"But, _fratello,_ -" he starts.

" _No,_ " I repeat, removing him from my arm. He gives me his usual pout, but I don't relent. "Let's just get to class. It's fucking hot outside."

The cool air is a gift from heaven as we walk into the building. Feliciano waves to a pair of girls who giggle in response. I roll my eyes. I'm in no mood for flirting. We're already late.

I practically drag my brother into the art class. As we enter the classroom, I smile a bit at the smell of paint. I thought I would hate being enrolled, but it's not so bad.

"Glad you decided to join us, boys," the teacher's voice drawls from the front of the classroom.

"Sorry, Mr. Boveri," Feliciano chirps with a smile. "We overslept."

His expression softens slightly. Feliciano is easily his favorite. "Just grab your materials. We're doing nude sketches today."

I groan internally. I totally forgot we were doing that today.

I grab my materials and sit down in one of the spots in the classroom and Feliciano sits down beside me. Most of my classmates have already started sketching the model.

I prop my sketchbook up against the easel and pick up a charcoal pencil to start the basic lines. Once I finally look at the model, my heart stops.

What's _he_ doing here?

One Week Earlier:

The streets were crowded that day. There was some sort of festival happening in the main part of town, which _of course_ was where the family bakery was.

Weaving around people, I growled in irritation as my cell phone began to ring. With an annoyed huff, I snatched it from my pocket and flipped it open.

" _Hello?"_ I grumbled.

"Lovino," my grandfather's voice said. "Where are you?"

I rolled my eyes, just wanting to take a sip of a coffee I had just bought from a café. "I told you, _Nonno_. I'm on my lunch break."

I listened to him talk to someone in the background before he said, "Alright then. Feliciano's covering for you."

"Alright. I got to go."

"Remember this Lovino," he said. I huffed started to walk again, ready to hang up and enjoy this stupid coffee. "Have fun. Festivals are great for meeting new people."

"Okay. Whatever. Bye."

"Arrivederci."

I hung up, slipped my phone back in pocket, and started to finally take a sip of the coffee when something big, tan, and warm collided with me.

I cried out in pain as hot coffee splashed down my front.

" _Dios mio!_ " a voice yelled. I looked up to see a teenage boy with brown hair and big green eyes. "I am so sorry! I didn't see-"

"What the fuck, you bastard?!" I shouted in anger and pain, ripping my hot, coffee-stained jacket off.

He reached out- probably to try to help me- but I whacked his hands away. "Watch where you're going!"

" _Lo siento, lo siento!_ Are you okay? I didn't see you!" he began babbling. "Are you hurt? Was that coffee really hot? I'm so sorry-"

"I'm fucking fine," I hissed, catching my breath. The shirt under my jacket was stained too. "Shit…" I muttered.

"Are you sure? I honestly didn't see you!"

"I'm fine!" I grumbled, calming down a bit. I pulled the collar of my shirt down to examine my chest. It was slightly red, but not burnt. The autumn air had cooled down the remaining coffee on my shirt.

I looked down to see the coffee cup on the ground, the rest of the drink trickling across the sidewalk.

The guy who had crashed into me still looked absolutely frantic. "Ah, _mierda_. Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

I rolled my eyes. "Calm the fuck down."

He bit his lip, which kinda looked attractive. _What?_ I shook the thought out of my head, but I kept noticing the guy _was_ a rather nice-looking person.

"So, you're okay?"

" _Yes._ "

He sighed in relief. "Good."

With a grimace, I picked up the fallen coffee cup, tossing it in a nearby trashcan.

"Well, _ciao_ ," I said and started to walk away.

"Whoa, wait!" he called and caught my wrist, pulling me back. I stared at him, confused.

"What?"

He released my wrist. "I feel bad."

"Don't," I grumbled. "It's not a big deal."

He huffed in exasperation. "Can I at least get you another coffee?" His eyes almost looked… hopeful?

I considered it. I had only gotten a sip of that stupid coffee. "Fine."

His face brightened and my heart skipped a beat. "Really?" he said. "Awesome! I know a good place this way." He gestured down and across the street.

We started walking down that way and he turned to me. "I'm Antonio, by the way," he said with a smile.

"Lovino," I replied.

We continued walking down the road and reached the entrance of a Spanish café. Antonio pulled off his jacket, revealing a t-shirt underneath. He handed the jacket to me and I stared at it, not fully comprehending what he wanted me to do with it.

He chuckled. "Go ahead and put it on. Your shirt is stained, remember?"

I blushed and put it on. It was a couple sizes big on me so I had to roll up the sleeves a bit. He smiled again and held the door open for me and we went in.

Antonio led us to a table. "What kind of coffee do you want?" he asked me.

I gave him my order and rolled up the sleeves of the jacket again. He tilted his head with yet another small smile.

"You're really cute," is all he said and then he walked off to order for us.

I felt my face turn very red. _Cute?_ What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I decided to brush the remark aside.

A couple minutes later, Antonio returned with two coffees in hand. He gave me mine and I mumbled a small thanks. He beamed.

"No problem, Lovi," he replied. "Is it okay if I call you that?"

Again, I felt myself blushing and grumbled, "Whatever." Why the hell is this guy making me react like this?

He looked at me over his coffee. "So tell me about yourself."

I stared. "What?"

"We might as well get to know each other, right?"

I just sat, gaping. He chuckled. "Okay then," he said. "I'll go first."

Antonio told me about himself. About how he had moved here from Spain, how he had an older brother, that he had been playing his guitar for the festival.

"You play the guitar?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yup. Maybe I can play for you someday."

I frowned a bit. Antonio made it sound like we would be seeing each other again. I had thought that him getting me coffee would be just a polite thing he thought he was supposed to do. But it seemed that he genuinely wanted to hang out with me.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Okay," he said. "Now it's your turn."

I thought about it. It wouldn't hurt to tell him a little bit about myself, right? "Well, I have a little brother and he and I help my grandfather run the pastry shop a little bit north from here."

"Oh, I think I know which one you're talking about!" Antonio said. "You guys have really good churros."

And so it went on like that- the two of us exchanging stories and things about ourselves until our coffees grew cold.

And suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Lovino," Nonno's voice said. "Where are you? You were supposed to be back over half an hour ago."

I froze, looking down at my watch. Had the time really slipped away that fast? "Sorry. I'll be there soon," I said before hanging up.

"I have to go," I said, turning to Antonio, but he was already occupied. He had taken out a pen and was scrawling something on a napkin.

He handed it to me. It was a phone number.

"Call me," he said with a wink. Then he offered me something else- his hand. I stared at it for a moment before shaking it. He grinned. "It was really nice to talk with you."

I smiled back a little bit, getting up. "Yeah. Thanks for the coffee."

I started to walk out before remembering about his jacket. I began to take it off to give it back to him. He shook his head.

"It's okay," he said with a smile. "You can give it back later."

I nodded and waved goodbye.

As I reached outside of the pastry shop, I took out the napkin and looked at it with a bit of a grin.

Suddenly, someone bumped into my shoulder, loosening my grip on the napkin. I watched as the strong wind carried it up and over a building, never to be seen again.

Present Time

I stare at him, absolutely shocked that Antonio, the same guy from before, is sitting almost totally naked in front of my art class. He's perched on a stool, a sheet casually draped across his lap, thankfully covering up his privates.

I feel my face steadily heat up as he notices me. His eyes get big in surprize before a sheepish smile comes across his face.

"Is there a problem, Lovino?" Mr. Boveri calls from his desk. The class notices me staring and giggles are issued from across the room.

"N-No, _signore_!" I yelp, looking away from Antonio, my face on fire. Stupid bastard _had_ to point it out…

I try to ignore him, but it's pretty hard to do that when I'm supposed to be sketching him.

Feliciano leans towards me and I jump. "Is everything okay, _fratello_?" he whispers.

"Yes. Shut up," I hiss.

I focus on drawing, pretending I don't know him at all. I can't help but admire his body. His muscles are fairly toned under nice tan skin. He has a few scars here and there and I subconsciously wonder what they're from.

From time to time, I catch him looking at me out of the corner of his eye and blushing. Of course, this causes me to blush too, causing Feli to question me, and bringing about general embarrassment.

"You have 10 minutes to clean up," Mr. Boveri tells us after a while. Relieved, I immediately take my eyes off Antonio and focus on cleaning up.

After a couple of minutes of that, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I freeze and then slowly turn around.

Antonio smiles at me, green eyes shining. He is thankfully no longer naked, but is wearing shorts and a t-shirt. "Hey, Lovi."

"H-Hi," I stammer, my face probably resembling a tomato.

"You never called."

I blush more. I notice a few of my classmates eavesdropping, including my brother. "Sorry," I mumble. "I was going to. I lost your number."

"Oh. That's okay," he replied with another sheepish smile. "I didn't know you went to this university. Or took this class…"

I notice his face gets red. "Yeah," I reply. "Well, I didn't know you modeled naked."

We both stand there, blushing hard, until Antonio suddenly bursts into laughter. I stare at him for a bit, confused, before I crack a smile and start laughing too. The situation is pretty funny.

We're interrupted by Feliciano. " _Fratello,_ " he asks. "Who is this?"

We cease our laughter and turn to my perplexed brother.

"Oh!" Antonio says. "You must be Lovino's little brother!"

Surprised, Feliciano nods. "Y-Yeah," he says. "Who are you?"

Antonio smiles, offering his hand for shaking. "I'm Antonio. I met your brother last week at the festival."

Feliciano's face brightens. "Right!" he exclaims. "You're the guy who spilled coffee on him!"

I watch the exchange with interest. The two have pretty similar personalities.

Antonio chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's all he said?"

"Well," my brother replies. "He told me you bought another one for him. He couldn't figure out if it was a date or not. I think he hopes it was-"

I pounce on Feliciano, covering his mouth before he can divulge any more information. "Shut up, you bastard!"

His eyes go wide and he begins apologizing.

My face burning, I turn to Antonio, about to start denying everything, and find that he's beaming.

"Aww," he cooes. "Really? I thought it was kinda like a date, too! That's why I gave you my number!"

I hear giggling from some nearby girls. "Can we talk about this later?" I ask, exasperated.

"Sure," he says. "Do you have a class after this?"

"I have a free period," I tell him.

We wait until Mr. Boveri dismisses us. His next class isn't doing nude sketches, so Antonio is free to go. I say goodbye to Feli who has a music class to go to.

Antonio and I decide to just walk around campus.

"Nude modeling, huh?" I say. "How'd you get into that?"

Antonio chuckles. "I'm no artist," he replies. "But art is very important to me and I like helping out with it. Plus the university offers a nice amount of money for it."

"Don't you feel uncomfortable with everyone staring at you?" I ask, perplexed.

"Not usually," he says. "But you were there today, so, yeah. A little. I hope you weren't too weirded out."

I blush. "I guess it wasn't too terrible… I mean, you're not bad-looking."

"Was that almost a compliment, Lovi?"

"Oh shut up."

We walk in silence for a little while, enjoying the autumn day.

"You're brother's pretty cute," Antonio muses. I glare at him. What the fuck is he on about? He realizes what he said. "I mean," he says, slightly alarmed. "He's your brother after all. You guys look a lot alike. Sorry, I didn't mean…"

He trails off, looking unsure of what to say. I huff. Yup- this guy's an idiot. It's kind of endearing though.

"He said that you hoped that it was a date," Antonio says. "What did he mean by that?"

I want to deny it but I end up replying, "Exactly what it sounds like."

"Which is?"

"That I like you, stupid!" I blurt.

He perks up. "Really? You mean it?"

I blush hard, and look the other way. "Yeah."

"I like you, too," he says shyly.

I glance back at him to check if he's serious or not. His smile, as far as I can tell, seems genuine.

"Okay," I reply cautiously. We stop walking.

"Here," he says. "Let me see your phone."

"Huh?"

"I'll put my number in it. That way, you won't lose it."

"Alright."

He passes me his phone, too and I put my number in it and give it back.

"So, Lovi," he asks. "What do you want to do."

I think for a minute.

"Let's get some coffee."

* * *

 **And DONE! Whew. I'm glad I got this done.**

 **This was a story that had kinda been hanging out in my head. I don't even know where I got the idea for it, but I just decided to write it. :P**

 **Sorry if they're a little OOC, but this is an AU where they hadn't ever met before, so I figured Lovi wouldn't casually insult Antonio as much. At a couple parts, I thought Antonio seemed a little yandere… O-O Oh well.**

 **Did you like it? Did you hate it? Would you rather have England's cooking shoved down your throat than ever read it again? I'd love to know! Please give me some feedback in a review!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **Peace, Love, and Churros,**

 **~27lablover**


End file.
